


still echoing through

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: The First Evil uses Cassie to taunt Spike.





	still echoing through

"I didn't lie."

Spike looked up. It wasn't Buffy. That's all he needed to know.

She slid over to him and hovered her hand over his cheek. It was nearly like being touched. Spike gritted his teeth and didn't close his eyes.

"She is going to tell you," her voice held the same exact kindness that Cassie's did. She leaned forward and said into his ear. "It's just going to be a lie."

Spike felt his lips twitch into a smirk. He stared into Cassie's eyes. "Didn't get to living this long by being stupid, love."


End file.
